movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ori
Ori is one of the main characters of the trilogy, The Hobbit. He was one of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo on the Quest of Erebor and the younger brother of Dori and Nori. Ori's family members are related to Thorin distantly. He was promoted as the Company's scribe. Instead of Kili being the youngest, Ori is the youngest by age but second-youngest by numbers. Adam Brown portrays Ori in the adaptation. Background Ori was born TA 2865 in the Blue Mountains to an unnamed woman and her third husband. However, it is unknown what happened to their parents, as Ori was raised by his older brother, Dori. He was known to have a scarf that his mother made him when he was younger. Growing a sheltered life, Ori's eldest brother, Dori had went to extremes that his younger brother never got a cold. Ori admired his older brother, Nori, and wanted to be just like him. This worried Dori, who believed Nori to be a bad influence on Ori. Howevr, Ori becomes a scribe, enjoying drawing and writing. When the chance of a quest came, Ori took it, as long as Dori and Nori came along.Despite his young age, Thorin allowed Ori to come along. as well as his brothers, Nori and Ori. He became the Company's scribe. Official description Personality Ori is young and polite to others. It could be because he was raised by Dori, his older brother to be polite no matter who they are. His caring nature is extended to Bilbo, other friends and family. He was also one of the few dwarves initially kind to Bilbo, while most of them coldly rebuffed him at first. Despite being treated a sheltered life, Ori is in fact a very brave person, and is willing to do anything to ensure his family's and friends' safety. He wanted to go up against Smaug, and wanted to, in his words, "put a dwarvish iron right up his jacksie." Physical Description Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Instead of Kíli, Ori is described as younger then the brothers, being younger than 88 years old. Ori uses a slingshot as his trademark weapon and serves as the group's scribe. Ori has a chinstrap beard and bowl cut and a cable knit scarf. Appearances An Unexpected Journey Ori is one of the dwarves who appear falling onto Bilbo's matt in Bag End. During the unexpected party, Ori approached Bilbo on what to do with his plate. Instead of Bilbo responding, Fíli takes Ori’s plate and throws it to his brother on the other side of the room and the dwarves begin singing "Blunt the Knives." During their dinner with Thorin Oakenshield aboard, Ori stands up and proclaims he’s not afraid of Smaug and will willing put a "dwarven iron right up his jacksie." After Fíli and Kíli show up telling their uncle that Bilbo is in trouble after encountering Trolls, Ori helps rescue their hobbit companion. Ori is one of the dwarves who are roasted by the trolls before they are saved from both Gandalf's and Bilbo's meddling. Because of the events, Ori, along with Bifur and Gloin, go to investigate the whereabouts of the Ponies. However, the trio finds the ponies gone and run back to Thorin. Ori yells to the group that their ponies had bolted. Seeing they have no way out, Radagast voluntarily goes in and distracts the hunting party while the group escapes. However, as they are hiding behind one of the rocks, Ori runs without thinking before Thorin draws him back into their group. Later, they are cornered by their enemies as Ori takes his slingshot and fires the arrow at the Orca's warg, but only ends up making it flinch instead. Before the group gets themselves killed, Thorin guards the hidden passage as his company escapes through the passage to Rivendell. While in Rivendell, Ori refuses to eat the green food lying out on the table, and does not eat it against Dori's advice and later asks if they have any chips, but doesn't see any. Ori also sings along to Bofur's song along with the other dwarves as they throw food around the room, much to the elves' shock and disgust. Later one day, Ori and his company go swim in the pools and fountains and run around naked. However, their time in Rivendell is short as Thorin leads his company out before the Elves know they are gone (An Unexpected Journey). Relationship Bilbo Baggins Ori was very caring to Bilbo and initially one of the first dwarves to show Bilbo kindness (the others being Balin, Bofur, Fili and Kili). Ori was polite to Bilbo in Bag End when he asked what to do with his place. Ori pitched in in an attempt to save Bilbo from the trolls and him falling to his death. He feared that Bilbo was in danger when he faced Smaug down in Smaug's lair. They say a final farewell where Bilbo attempted to slip away unnoticed. Ori gave him one last bow